


Even if I'm alone now (tomorrow is limitless)

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, does that make sense, im trying to change my writing style to focus more on details and yeah this is it, no it doesn't, their relationship is kind calm intense, these boys are really idek???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is lonely. Tsukishima's a better friend than some might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if I'm alone now (tomorrow is limitless)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you know where the title is from.
> 
> I write YamaTsukki to deal with loneliness so yeah this was born.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://tadaffodil.tumblr.com/post/100516905162/even-if-im-alone-now-tomorrow-is-endless)

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi breathes out, his voice shaky over the phone. If Kei's room wasn't filled with silence, he wouldn't have caught it so instead of answering right away he waits, let's his name settle in the room.

"Hm" he let's out after awhile. It's already getting dark outside and it was raining just minutes ago so Tsukishima still has his windows open, his feet stuck out from under the blanket because he always liked the air just after rain.

"It's lonely" Tadashi tells him. The numbers on his digital clock change, Kei hears footsteps down the street and he moves to turn on the light.

"It's?" he asks, closes his eyes because the light is too bright. He finds his glasses in the time it takes Yamaguchi to start speaking again.

"This weather" he sighs. "The house, I don't know it's-" he pauses and Kei hears him moving, hears the bed creak and then light footsteps on the wood floor of Tadashi's room. " _I'm_ lonely."

"Your mom's not home?" Kei asks though he already knows the answer.

"Night shift." They both stay quiet after that. Tsukishima stands up and his legs feel heavy because he's spent the majority of today in bed but he doesn't pay much attention to it, moves to the window instead. He considers closing it but rests his elbows on the windowsill instead, watches the street light.

"Come over" he says, listens to Yamaguchi's breathing on the other line. It's already a habit of some sort, Kei just likes being sure his best friend isn't crying even if he knows the shorter has no reason to.

"Okay" is the response and it's different from the expected 'really?' or the way Tadashi would stutter 'what?' any other time but Tsukishima doesn't mention it, just says he'll be waiting and hangs up. 

His parents are in the living room, the light turned on although the curtains aren't closed. His mother is laughing at the TV and he has to walk over to them so they could hear him.

"Can Yamaguchi stay over?" he asks and his mother turns her head as if she's expecting to see the boy her son is talking about. When she doesn't, she looks at Kei and nods, concern in her eyes and Tsukishima is thankful his mother never asks questions when it comes to Tadashi.

He thinks of going to his room, he left the desk light on after all but his eyes look out the window and it seems so cold outside that he stays standing where he was, waits for Yamaguchi to show up.

"Kei, come sit down" his father calls and the boy does what he is told, turns to the TV but cannot focus on what's on. 

He remembers sleeping over at Yamaguchi's for the first time. His mother was working again so it was just the two of them. He remembers thinking how cold and lonely the house looks. Tadashi told him he's used to it but you don't actually get used to loneliness. You just learn to live with it.

Yamaguchi takes longer than usually to get there and Kei tries to tell himself it's only because the boy needs to gather his things and call his mother but nervousness climbs up his chest. He stands up and goes to the door, leans on the wall and waits. It starts raining again, small drops hitting the window.

When Tadashi finally texts him 'I'm here', it's already raining pretty hard and Tsukishima only jumps into his shoes to run out and open the gates for his best friend. It's cold and Kei's only wearing a shirt, his hair and glasses are wet by the time he gets to Yamaguchi.

"You took long" he says, hides his worry with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Tsukki" Tadashi answers and Tsukishima would like to tell him to stop apologizing, he never liked it but he feels like he can't do that so instead he follows the boy to the house. 

"Sorry for intruding" Yamaguchi calls as soon as they walk in and Kei notices how wet Tadashi's gotten, hair sticking to his face and his sweater a shade darker.

"Nice to see you, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima's mom greets him from the sofa when they walk into the living room. His father only nods and turns back to the TV. "If you're hungry there's some dinner left."

"Ah, thank you but I already ate." Tadashi smiles, runs a hand through his hair. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Glad to do so." The woman smiles again, then looks Yamaguchi up and down. "You should go change if you don't want to catch a cold, darling." After she turns back to the TV, Tsukishima puts his hand on the shorter's back and leads him upstairs into his room.

His window is still open and it's a lot colder in his room than it was downstairs. He sees Tadashi start to shiver and goes to close it.

"Why didn't you take your coat?" Kei asks while his friend puts his bag on the bed.

"I figured I'd get here pretty quickly and it's supposed to be warm tomorrow" Yamaguchi answers, stays standing for a moment, the light flickers on his socks and his legs cast a shadow on the rug. "Can I use the shower?" he speaks up again and Tsukishima wants to tell him that Tadashi has stayed over so many times he shouldn't need to ask anymore.

"Yeah, I'll lay out your clothes" he answers instead.

While Yamaguchi's showering, the room gets warmer and Kei turns on the big light. He moves Tadashi's bag to the chair by his desk, finds a movie they can watch and lays out his friend's Pj's at the end of the bed. Then, he changes into Pj's himself.

Yamaguchi comes back into the room with a towel around his stomach and waist. As soon as he walks in, the room fills with the smell of coconut. It's Tsukishima's shampoo but he doesn't say anything about it.

He turns his laptop to his friend to show him the movie he chose instead. It's Howl's moving castle. One of Yamaguchi's favorites. Kei figures that's just what the shorter needs.

After Tadashi changes and turns off the light, he lays down next to Tsukishima, tells him to start the movie. Yamaguchi mouths the words with the characters and laughs at all the funny bits even if he knows them by heart. Kei spends more time watching him than he'd like to admit.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Tadashi ends up hugging Tsukishima's waist, his head on the taller's shoulder. Kei lets his arm fall on Yamaguchi's back, presses the boy a little closer.

When the movie ends, it's already stopped raining and the only sounds in the room are their breathing and the laptop. Tsukishima turns it off and puts it on the bedside table, his glasses on top of it. Usually, he puts his laptop on his desk but tonight he doesn't want to get out of bed, afraid that when he climbs back in, Yamaguchi won't hug him anymore.

They fix their pillows and lay down, Tadashi's face pressed between the taller's shoulder and neck. Brown hair strands tickle Kei's nose but he ignores it, pulls his best friend closer. 

The wind has calmed down too and the room has gotten too dark to see. Tsukishima listens to his parents talking and walking around downstairs, they're only now getting ready for bed and it means it's not that late yet. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi's breath is hot on his skin but his feet cold where they're touching his.

"Hm"

"Thank you." 

Kei wants to kiss his best friend. He would, if Yamaguchi's lips weren't pressed so close to his collarbone. Tsukishima rests his hand on Tadashi's side. He thinks, for now, laying like this is enough. Maybe he'll kiss the boy in the morning.


End file.
